The present invention relates to web conference presentations. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated web conference presentation quality improvement.
Web conferencing is used to create web-based meetings. A presentation to be presented during a web conference may be stored on a server prior to the web conference. The presentation may then be distributed to computing devices used by web conference participants during the web conference.